Elle Eden
: "They can't order me to stop dreaming!" : Elle Eden is a Seventh year Ravenclaw, currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is the seventh year prefect to her house, and is known for being one of the sweetest girl in the school. Being born and raised in London, she pretty much grew up with her step-mother and step-sisters. Having experinced a rough childhood and life with her step-mother, Elle strives to keep a positive attidtude, and to see the good in every person. Early Life Elle Eden was born on August 24, 1994 to Emily and Richard Eden in London, England. Her mother, was a muggle who had met her wizard father in Hogwarts. The two instantly fell in love at first sight, and from that love Elle was born. Elle was never able to meet her mother however, because she died when she was only a 3 months old, from child birth complications. Her father was heart-broken from the tragedy, but he never stopped loving Elle as she became his world. Growing up as the exact replica of her mother, Richard Eden doted on his daughter, filling her childhood with love and happiness, as he would fill her head with beautiful fairytales. Being a muscian, he would always play the guitar to his daughter, as she would dance around him singing along. Her childhood was filled with love and bliss, but her father still felt that she needed a motherly influence. Loving his daughter dearly he married her step-mother, seeing that she was of good family. At the age of eight, not so long after his marriage to her step-mother, her father passed away, leaving her world crushed. It was after the death of her father, that her step-mother's true colors were shown. She got full custody of Elle, and made her her own personal slave. Elle was forced to learn how to cook, clean, do laundry and much more, as she was moved to the cellar of her home, to sleep where the rats were. At times her step-mother would not feed her, if she was not able to get her chores done, and with the constant humilation and verbal abuse from her step-sisters, Elle's live had turned into a living nightmare. She was never allowed out of the house, her step-mother not wanting anyone knowing of her existing, and the only time she was allowed out was when she needed to get house hold items for her step-mother. She was forced to use the name "Cinderella" whenever she was out of the house, keeping the existence of her true self away from the world. Even with all the despair, and mistreatment, Elle never forgets the wonderful days she was blessed with when her father was alive, and always hopes for a brighter ending, like the ones her father use to tell her when she was a little girl. Personality Elle always tries to keep an optimal view in life, never allowing her homelife and past, to ruin her present. She is a genuine sweet-heart, not having one mean bone in her body as she always tries to see the good in people. With everything that has happened in her life, Elle can never see the point in being mean, since she knows how it feels to be in the other end of that product. She is always seen with a bright smile on her face, and is always willing and able to help anybody. She is self-less, making sure to help others before she would think about helping herself. She refuses to see the evil in anybody, although at times that trait can slip away from her when it involves someone hurting the people she loves. It is very rare to see a mean side in Elle, because she simply doesn't have the heart to hurt anybody, or make anybody feel upset. Although she maintains a positive attidude, and a cheerful disposition, Elle struggles with a lot of personal issues. At times, negativity does get the best of her, as she drowns herself in her misery, quietly to herself not allowing anybody to see. She hates to be a burden to anyone, and would rather suffer through her own problems on her own. At times it's hard for her to stay a float, considering that there is a nasty rumor spreading around school about her. The student body believes that Elle has slept with more then half of the boys in the school, and they treat her horribly for that. With that, the mistreatment she recieves at home, and coping with the lost of her father, it is hard at times to keep the smile that she always has on her face. Even with everything life has dealt her with, Elle refuses to give up on the hope that one day her life would turn from the miserable nightmare it has been, to a beautiful happy ending with someone who would love and cherish her. Relationships May Marian Elle and May have been bestfriends for six years now, having met when May first entered Hogwarts a year after herself. The two are inseperable, always walking along the corridors of the school together linked arm-in-arm. May balances Elle out, being the energetic and adventurous side to her calm and queit self. Whenever Elle is in the library studying as usual, May would be the one to pull her out, and make her enjoy the rest of her day. May is the only person in the school that truly knows Elle. She is the one person that Elle has told everything too, from the mistreatment she recieves back at home with her step-mother, to that one night with Cameron that Elle always regretfully looks back at. Whenever she is feeling down, or can't get away from an overwhelming anxiety that starts to take over her, she knows that she could always count on May to cheer her up and make her feel better. May has been the one person that has been through Elle through the thick and thin. Even with all the rumors that are spreading about her, and the bad glares May would recieve for simply associating herself with Elle, May still stood by Elle's side, never believing a word that was being said about her bestfriend. They are the penut butter to each other's jelly and never apart from eachother. Wendy Darling Wendy is currently Elle's roommate in Hogwarts, and the two girls get along perfectly. Both of them are kind girls, always spending there time in the library. Elle enjoy's having her roommate's company in the library as both of the girls spend time combing through the books and getting through there mountain load of work. As well as the being the perfect library companion, Wendy also accompanies Elle during some of her night patrols, since both girls are prefects for the Ravenclaw house. Elle knows that if she ever needed someone to talk to when May wasn't around, that Wendy would always make herself availbale. Elle truly appreciates their friendship, as Wendy still stood by her roommates side despite the gossip that was spreading around about her. Elle knows that she could confide in Wendy and has started doing so as their friendship developed over the years. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect roommate, and is very grateful that Wendy herself is a clean person, fitting perfectly with her cleaning OCD that she tends to have as a dreadful side affect from the abuse in her home-life. Farrah Stanton Elle and Farrah had meant during her seventh year, instantly clicking with the vibrant bubbly girl. Farrah had known of Elle by the rumors she heard about them, and before meeting her, she had believed them. Once Farrah got to know Elle personally, the girls grew to be closer friends. Farrah had been nothing but supportive and kind to Elle since the day that the pair had met. During a trip to Hogsmade, Elle had opened up to Farrah confiding in her about her home life. Ever since that day, the girls had grown closer. Elle loves being around her and thoroughly enjoy her personality. She is forever grateful for the fact that Farrah had decided to be her friend even after hearing the rumors and recieving the rude glares for walking around the corridors with her. Farrah is determined to help find Elle's other half, even when Elle herself doubts that she will ever beable to find one. She isn't sure how she got lucky enough to find a wonderful friend like Farrah, but she's thankful for the blessing and is happy for the day that the two girls had happened to run into eachother.